


In The End.

by Aotxtimes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angry Eiji, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Ash kisses Eiji, Happy Ending, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, One Shot, Protective Ash Lynx, Soft Ash Lynx, What-If, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotxtimes/pseuds/Aotxtimes
Summary: What if Ash never went back into the library?What if he made it to the airport?What-if?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	In The End.

Clenching the letter and the plane ticket in his grip, just seconds after the gunshot went off making Lao drop the ground. Ash could feel the blood gushing out from his wound. He didn't care, all that mattered was that he got to Eiji before he got on that plane. Just as he dropped to his knees, Ash knew what condition he was in and that he didn't have much time left.

  
  
  
  


"Eiji"

  
  
  
  


He whispered to himself, trying to make it back up to his feet. He felt his hand getting more and more soaked with his crimson red blood, his palms now turning into a wrinkle like texture from the liquid.

  
  
  
  


_"You're way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you. I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from. I wanted to protect you from fate. The fate that tried to carry you away, drifting further and further"_

  
  
  
  


Those words from that paper pierced right through Ash's soul like speeding bullets. Suddenly, Ash couldn't feel pain anymore. He forgot all about his life threatening wound on his abdomen. The adrenaline started to pump throughout his body, bolting him up on his feet. Before he knew it he was running towards the airport and not looking back.

  
  
  
  
  


He was so blind before, he didn't realize it wasn't him trying to protect Eiji from what followed him from his past but it was Eiji who was protecting him from his own past. The only love Ash ever felt was from Griffin, who wasn't there any longer. But, Eiji showed him what love really was. Eiji never once let Ash's past get in the way. Regardless, he loved him for him.

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm coming Eiji"

* * *

  
  
_"Tokyo, Japan now boarding"_

  
  
  
  
Deep down Eiji knew that Ash wasn't going to show up and he accepted that. He accepted that Ash was staying away to protect him from the dangers. As Ibe rolled him in his wheelchair to the departure lane, Eiji didn't bother to look back. The voices of the friends he made was all he could hear sending him off with the "goodbye" and the "come back soons". Eiji jerked his head all the way around hearing a faint yell echoing throughout the airport.

  
  
  
  
"EIJI WAIT"

  
  
  
  
"EIJI YOU CAN'T GO YET"

  
  
  
  
"EIJI"

  
  


Without an ounce of hesitation Eiji rose to his feet from his wheelchair and turned his body counter clockwise towards the direction of the sound. The blonde hair and trench coat stood out in the crowd. Eiji's eyes widened, seeing the familiar face his name echoing throughout the airport and he began to yell out.

  
  
  
  
"ASH"

  
  
  
  
Several times he repeated that name. Over and over again rummaging through the crowd to get to Ash, without a warning he was tackled to the ground by Ash. Ash held on tight to Eiji, on top of him hugging him and embracing him, tears rushing down Ash's face.

  
  
  
  
"Ash what are yo-"

  
  
  
  
Before Eiji could even finish his sentence, Ash collided his lips onto Eiji's. Tears streaming down Ash's face, Eiji didn't oppose the kiss. Eijis widened eyes were shut closed now and nothing else mattered to Eiji other than holding on to Ash and making sure their kiss wasn't broken up.

  
  
  
  
Eiji felt a warm liquid seeping through his shirt and touching his soft skin, his hand moved to his abdomen to where Ash was laying on top of and broke the kiss up and moved his hand to his eyes. Eiji's eyes widened again at the crimson red on his hand, he looked up at Ash and his eyes moved down to his abdomen and noticed where the source of the red liquid was coming from and a shiver shot down his spine.

  
  
  
  
"A-Ash"

  
  
  
  
The adrenaline in Ash's body was starting to wear off and Ash was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Eiji rolled Ash off of him and gently laid him on the floor of the airport. He inspected him and lifted his shirt and saw the large gash in his abdomen. Eiji frantically began to yell out for help while holding both of his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as fast as possible.

  
  


“Somebody! I need a doctor, he’s hurt and needs medical attention now!”

  
  


Eiji propped Ash’s head on his lap and reassured him that he was gonna be fine and that they were going to fix it. With the amount of pain Ash was in, he still managed to smile up at Eiji and grab onto the sleeve of his jacket to get Eiji’s attention. 

  
  


“I’m not afraid anymore.”

  
  


“I’m not running from my past anymore”

  
  


“I always thought it was me protecting you, when the truth is that it’s always been you protecting me. Shining a light on the darkness that consumed my entire body. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. Because you’re here Eiji. I love you Eiji and I always have. Thank you for being my yellow.”

* * *

A faint sound of a holter monitor rang in Ash’s ears. He slowly began to open his eyes, blinking repeatedly as they tried to focus on the bright light in his room. He felt warm fingers intertwined with his. Ash let out a soft groan, immediately Eiji’s head lifted up from the mattress where it was resting and moved his eyes onto Ash and alerted the nurses that he was awake. 

  
  


“Eiji? Wh- Why are you here? Why aren’t you on that flight?”

  
  


Eiji’s grip on Ash’s hand tightened and he swallowed a large amount of his saliva with his eyes shut tightly. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes and intensely stared into Ash’s orbs. He squeezed Ash’s hand tight, and moved his other hand to Ash’s cheek, resting it there while caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

  
  


“Ash, I’m not going back to Japan, I’m not going anywhere. The only place that I’m going is home with you once you’re better. I hate the thought of me being away from you and going back to Japan. I hate every second that I spend alone without you. I hate how I almost lost you. I had already decided that I was going back to japan, but then you had to show your big dummy face and instantly I changed my mind. I want to stay with you Ash. I want to be with you Ash. I won’t let you push me away.” As Eiji got closer to Ash’s face with their foreheads and noses touching , a single tear rolled down Eiji’s face and dropping onto Ash’s cheek. “Please Ash, let’s face this together. Whatever obstacle blocks our path, let's face it together.”

  
  


Ash stared into the eyes of a sobbing Eiji and placed one hand on his left cheek and the other on the back of his neck and opened his mouth to speak.

  
  


“Eij-”

  
  


Ash was instantly interrupted, with Eiji moving his hand from his cheek and the other hand letting go of his hand, gripping onto his hospital gown. Tears were now streaming down Eiji’s face and he began to raise his voice at Ash.

  
  


“No Ash, I don’t care what you say. I’m not leaving, I’m not going anywhere okay? I love you! I’m sick of you deciding what’s best for me because you ARE what's best for me. Don’t you ever say sayonara to me ever again! Do you hear me you big idiot? I should've never taught you that stupid word!” Eiji's cheeks became soaked in his own tears. “Don’t you dare push me away to protect me. Look what ends up happening everytime you push me away, I always end up back in the same spot. With you! With you in your corner and I’m not going anywhere do you hear me Aslan Callenreese? I love you, Ash. You big dum-”

  
  


Before Eiji could finish his sentence, Ash squeezed onto the back of Eiji’s neck propping himself up on his elbows he pulled Eiji in and crashed his lips onto Eijis. Eiji’s angry widened eyes slowly shut, he let his grip go from Ash’s gown and moved them back to his cheeks, cupping it in his hands and deepening the kiss. The kiss went on longer than what it should’ve, Eiji moved one of his hands from his cheek and placed it in his hair, caressing it softly as their lips embraced each other. A couple minutes go by and Ash was the one to break up the kiss, making sure they were still close, with their foreheads and noses touching each other. It took Ash a minute to collect some air, after that he opened his mouth to let out a small chuckle and then began speaking to Eiji.

  
  
  


“You know, you’re cute when you get angry like that. I was only going to say ‘okay’ Eiji. I won’t push you away. I was coming to the airport to tell you how much I love you and I can't bear to live without you. You were right, Eiji. I’m not the leopard, I can change my future and I want you there with me to help me. Because without you, I can’t do it on my own. I need you Eiji. I don’t just want your soul to be there with me, I need you there physically. I feel like my spirit is healed when I’m with you. You make me forget all the bad things and reminisce on the good things. I look at you and I’m home.”

  
  


Sobs filled the room coming from both Eiji and Ash. Their tears soaking their cheeks, their lips on and off kissing each other. Their promises to each other imprinted on the both of them.

  
  


* * *

_Forgive me for this time skip. But it’s been 2 years since Ash was in the hospital from his stab wound_

* * *

  
  
  


“Bones, Kong can you two help me with hanging the banner? Ash is going to be here any minute and I still have to ice the cake.” Both Bones and Kong were hesitant on the idea of throwing Ash a surprise birthday party. They were actually afraid. They never witnessed Ash celebrate his birthday so they didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from him.

  
  
  


“Eiji? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bones frantically asked Eiji. “Yeah, I mean we’ve never exactly celebrated Ash’s birthday let alone seen him celebrate it. What if he gets angry at us?” Kong agreed with Bones.

  
  
  


“You two need to relax and have fun! I’m sure Ash is going to love it. After all he gets to spend his birthday with the people he truly cares about. You guys overthink everything. Now hang up that banner while I finish icing his cake.”

  
  
  


The both of them shrugged and on each side pinned the banner across the ceiling. The two of them took a step back and looked up at the banner and a smile ran across Bones’ face. Kong looked at him confused and asked him “Why are you smiling like that? It’s kind of creepy?” Bones glanced over at Kong for a second before glancing back at the banner and answered him, “Kong, in the years we’ve been a part of Ash’s gang, we’ve never seen him this happy. He’s changed and that’s because of Eiji. Eiji's right, we need to loosen up and have fun with this. I’m sure the boss will love it” they both nodded and confirmed with Eiji that the banner was secured properly. 

  
  
  


“The banner looks great you guys! I've finished icing the cake. What do you guys think? I know it looks a little sloppy but I’m sure Ash will appreciate it. Huh? Why are you two smiling at me like that?”

  
  
  


Both Bones and Kong forced a smile on their faces. Their smiles dropped and they replied to Eiji.

  
  
  


“Thank you Eiji.” Bones thanked Eiji. “Yeah, thank you Eiji for bringing light into our bosses' life. We weren’t sure how much longer our boss would’ve kept up the good fight. Thank you for coming into his life. Thank you for coming into our lives” Kong added.

  
  
  


Tears formed in Eiji’s eyes and just as he was about to reply to both of them, all three of them looked at the rattling door. Eiji jumped across the room to turn off the lights while Kong and Bones looked for a hiding place and Eiji followed them. 

  
  
  


The light switch flipped up and Eiji, Bones, and Kong jumped out from behind the couch and yelled, “SURPRI-“.

  
  
  


“Late to the party are we?” 

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you guys would start it without us.”

  
  
  


Eiji jumped over the couch and sat on the cushion, “Max, Sing I thought you guys weren’t coming? You could’ve gave us a heads up. Never mind, get in your places Ash should be here any seco-“

  
  
  


The door knob was ratting a second time sending everyone to dive behind the couch of course after turning the lights off. The door knob clicked, and it slowly creaked open, the figure stepped inside holding something in their hand while the other hand flipped on the light switch and shortly after that, that was the sign. Eiji, Max, Sing, Bones, and Kong all jumped out from behind the couch and yelled, “SURPRI-“. Everyone dropped to the ground curling up in a ball and shielding themselves.

  
  
  


“ASH WAIT! DON’T SHOOT! IT’S JUST US!”

  
  
  


Eiji jumped out from behind the couch with his hands up in the air, explaining to Ash who they were. The pointed revolver was lowered once Ash realized it was Eiji and he stuck it behind his back inside his pants just barely. Instantly Ash pulled Eiji in for a hug and squeezed him tight and whispered in his ear, “I thought something happened to you when I seen the lights were off and how quiet it was.”

  
  
  


Eiji shook his head and looked up at Ash with a concerned look on his face and began apologizing, “I’m sorry I should’ve taken it into consideration that you _do_ struggle with PTSD and literally could’ve killed all of us. I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday. So, uhh surprise and happy birthday Ash.” 

  
  
  


Sing and Max walked around from the couch and added to Eiji’s happy birthday, “Happy birthday, Oscar the grouch.” Ash gave them a glare and looked over at his two loyal boys peeking from the top of the couch and they added to that as well, “Uhh yeah happy birthday, Boss.”

  
  
  


“I haven’t celebrated my birthday in god knows how long… This what you guys did-“ Bones and Kong lowered their heads down behind the couch expecting Ash to lash out, he continued “This is nice. No one has ever done something like this for me before. You guys are something else. Thank you.”

  
  
  


Ash’s boys rose up from behind the couch and joyfully told Ash, “You’re welcome Boss. You know this was all Eiji’s idea?”

  
  
  


“Who would’ve known?” Ash teased and mouthed “thank you” to Eiji. Eiji nodded and rose his finger up in the air, “I almost forgot! You all stay here, I will be right back.” 

  
  
  


Eiji shuffled his feet to the kitchen and moments later he returned with the cake. He held under the cake with one hand and the other hand in front of the candles so they would go out and he set it on the dining table in front of Ash and everyone gathered around Ash. A smile formed on Ash’s face then quickly dropped once he realized they were about to sing to him.

  
  
  


“One..Two..”

  
  
  


Eiji began the count and they all started to sing at the same time, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.” Ash covered his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed and he felt kind of awkward not knowing whether to sing along or just stare. Eiji came up from behind Ash and pulled his hands from his face. “Happy Birthday dear Ash, Happy Birthday to youuuuu.” They all finished singing and Ash looked around him seeing the people that loved him. He admired every single one of them. He took in a deep breath and he closed his eyes and let his breath out to blow out his candles. Once he opened them, everyone started to cheer and clap.

  
  
  


“What did you wish for, Ash?”

  
  
  


Eiji asked him with the biggest, gleaming smile on his face and Ash responded, “Nothing. I don’t need to wish for anything. Everything that I’ve ever wanted is right here in front of me. Friends, family, and a partner.” Everyone around him instantly flashed a grin towards Ash. With Ash being as distracted as he was, Eiji dipped his index finger in the icing that laid on the cake and wiped it across Ash's face. Ash shook his head and glared at Eiji, he clawed at the cake grabbing chunk of it and instantly Eiji knew what was about to happen and he ran from Ash and dove over the couch. Ash chased him over the couch with the both of them laughing and trying to catch their breaths while everyone else watched and chuckled at the sight.

"That's not fair, Ash! I barely smudged icing on your cheek meanwhile you have a huge chunk in your hand. Pl- Please stop. I need to catch my breath."

"Go big or go home." Ash replied shooting a smirk directly at Eiji. With Eiji out of breath it was easy for Ash to finally grab a hold of him and smudge the chunk of cake in his hand all over Eiji's face. Most of it smeared across his mouth and nose. The entire room echoed of laughter. "Here I'll get you a napkin", Ash said while trying to contain his laughter. "No, It's fine I'll get one", Eiji replied while walking past Ash, he instantly grabbed him by his waist and forcefully pressed his mouth against Ash's returning the cake back onto Ash. Ash placed both hands on both side of Eiji's face and returned the kiss, letting Eiji wipe the cake from his lips onto Ash's lips.

After the kiss was broken up, Max threw them both a towel to clean their faces. "Thanks Dad", Ash said to Max. Max just chuckled and nodded. The both of them wiped their faces clean of cake.

* * *

Nothing else mattered to Ash. He had everything he ever wanted in front of him. A family that would never neglect him. Friends that would always be there no matter what. A partner that loved him for him. He had everything. This was a treasure, a gold mine for Ash. He never expected himself to get this lucky. This is what true happiness looked like and he's so grateful that he gets to experience that and with the people he loves. In the end, it was Eiji. It was the friends and family that surrounded him. In the end, he wasn't scared anymore. He could live however he wanted and not have to worry about his past following him. This is who he was meant to be from the beginning.

In the end, he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you're reading this that means.. Well, you reached the end of this alternate ending of Banana Fish. If only things were more simple for them two. This ending that I came up with is how I thought Banana Fish actually was going to end. So to write this brought me so much solace and I ran out of tears by the end of it. I hope this one shot brought each and every single one of you that read it solace as well.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
